The present exemplary embodiment relates to a roof molding for an automotive vehicle. It finds particular application as a molding intended to close a joint between a roof panel and a side panel. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other similar applications.
Moldings, which are placed in a recess such as a recess between adjoining body panels in an automotive vehicle body are well known. Moldings are utilized for minimizing water and/or foreign object intrusion into the recess as well as for the aesthetic purpose of covering the recess from the customer's view in the final product.
One example of a roof molding is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Particularly, a pair of roof moldings M are mounted in a corresponding pair of grooves G formed between a roof panel R and side panels S. A roof panel body 10 of the roof panel R includes a first rising wall 11 extending downward from a side edge of the roof panel body 10, and a bottom wall 12 extending horizontally from a lower end of the first rising wall 11. The side panel S includes a second rising wall 13 extending downward from a side edge of the side panel S, and a bottom wall 14 extending horizontally from a lower end of the second rising wall 13. The bottom wall 12 of the roof panel R and the bottom wall 14 of the side panel S are superimposed on one another and welded to each other at 15 to form a horizontal groove bottom wall 16.
The roof molding M includes a lid 17, a base portion 18 and first and second lips 19 and 20. The lid 17 covers the opening in an upper portion of the mounting groove G, and the first and second resilient lips 19 and 20 extend laterally from a lower end of the base portion 18 and downward from the lid 17, whereby they are brought into abutment against the first and second rising walls 11 and 13, respectively.
As illustrated, the roof molding is designed to sit below the side panel to create a step that prevents water from dripping on the side passenger windows. However, this discontinuity in the surface of the vehicle can produce an undesirable aesthetic appearance. The present disclosure provides a roof molding that improves the vehicle aesthetics while maintaining the ability to channel water away from side passenger windows.